parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Gummi Bears and the Sword in the Stone part 4
Merlin so you fellas dropped in for tea after all but you are a bit late you know Wart oh i am Zummi but dont be ashamed its still time for cookies and tea anyhow you Cavin already know us but let us interdouce ourselves to your friend im Zummi and these are my comrads Grammi Gruffi Tummi Cubbi and Sunni and were the Gummi Bears Merlin and my name is Merlin and come on my lad tell us who you are Wart oh im Arthur but everbody calls me Wart Tummi pleasure to meet you Wart Wart its a pleasure to meet you too Tummi he looks at Archimedes Wart oh what a perfect stuffed owl Sunni that stuffed owl is Archimedes Archimedes stuffed i beg your pardon Cavin hes alive and he talks too Archimedes and certaintly a great deal better than you do Merlin oh come Archimedes id like you meet the Wart and his buddy Cavin now you must forgive them theyre only boys Archimedes boys ive seen no boys he takes the teacup and drags it into his treehome Wart im sorry sir Merlin thats allright hes much too sensitive Archimedes sensitive who what what Tummi hes sort like Gruffi whos always in a grouchy mood Gruffi yeah wait what Cavin oh well Wart how did you know i was Merlin oh that would be dropping in well i happened to be a wizard a soothsayer a progocastor i have the power to see into the future i might even be there lad Zummi i like this guy me and him both love magic and he knows the future Merlin thats right Zummi and ive seen all these things theyre only planes and small models you know now this for instance he winds up a toy train the rolls on the table Sunni wow what is that Merlin that my dear is a train a steam locomotive if you will and that wont be invented for a hundred of years Wart you mean you can see everything before it happens Merlin yes everything Archimedes uh uh uh everything Merlin Merlin no not everything i uh admit that i didnt know who to expect for tea but as you can see i figured the exact place he points to the ceiling Zummi yeah and we got the right guest to join us hoo hoo hoo Wart youre very clever sir Merlin yes but nevermind the sir just plain Merlin will do care for sugar Wart oh yes i would please Tummi i want sugar too Merlin allright Sugar Sugar the Sugar Bowl walks towards the table Tummi cool that sugar bowl moves just like those objects in the enchanted castle in france Merlin no no manners manners guest first you know that and he takes the spoon and shoves sugar in the cup Tummi thank you but what do you say when you want him to stop Merlin easy Tummi all you got to do is say when Tummi when and he stops Merlin allright lad say when Wart when and he stops Zummi so what do they teach you Wart Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs